


Признания на балконе (Confessions On The Balcony)

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Supportive Otabek Altin, Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Обычная легкомысленная игра в «Я никогда не…» напоминает Юре о том, что он хотел бы забыть. Отабек, который постоянно чувствует необходимость быть с ним рядом, всеми силами старается помочь.





	Признания на балконе (Confessions On The Balcony)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandafarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/gifts).
  * A translation of [Confessions On The Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811414) by [pandafarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts). 

> Переведено на Фандомную битву для Fandom Kumys 2019.

Больше всего Отабека удивляло то, как явно его влекло к Юре. Это нельзя было назвать желанием как таковым, скорее болезненной потребностью постоянно находиться рядом. По большому счету, не имело значения даже то, что они жили в разных странах. Как и то, что они были соперниками. Притяжение оставалось все таким же — неоспоримым и до того глубоким и сильным, что дыхание перехватывало.

Время от времени Отабеку нравилось тешить себя мыслью, что и Юра испытывал к нему те же чувства. Тот часто казался всеми брошенным. Как бы его обретенная семья фигуристов ни старалась, Юра все равно производил впечатление человека, обреченного на одиночество, и, честно говоря, в этом была и его собственная заслуга. Он не откровенничал в ответ на откровенность, не инициировал никаких дружеских вылазок. Но следовало отдать ему должное: иногда позволял утянуть себя на посиделки, особенно если присутствовали Юри и Виктор, которым он, казалось, доверял или которых, по крайней мере, терпел.

Юрина семья, о которой он почти ничего не рассказывал, ограничивалась лишь его друзьями-фигуристами и дедушкой. Он никогда не упоминал отца и очень редко — мать. От пустоты в жизни Юры Отабеку подчас самому становилось больно.

Как бы там ни было, а они оказались вместе на соревнованиях. Которые уже закончились: серебро взял Юра, золото — Кацуки, который был вне себя от радости. Отабек же потеснил Пхичита и занял третье место. Сам бы он предпочел иной исход событий, но и за бронзу пришлось побороться, медаль, по его собственному мнению, была вполне заслуженной.

Позже все они, вся шайка-лейка, завалились в гостиничный номер, который делили Виктор и Юри. Народ был в приподнятом настроении, играли в дурацкие игры, в которые Отабек не играл уже тысячу лет.

— Так, ну-у-у, — начал Пхичит. — Я никогда… не участвовал в тройничке.

Никого не удивило, что Кристоф опустил палец, показывая, что это не про него и одно очко он теряет. Игра продолжилась, сопровождаемая смехом и довольно откровенными заявлениями сексуального характера, и Отабек заметил, что Юра, сидевший рядом, становился все напряженнее.

Когда Юри упомянул, что впервые поцеловался, будучи уже довольно взрослым, позже, чем это происходит обычно, вся толпа взвыла — мол, как же повезло Виктору, — и Юра совсем закаменел.

Отабек хотел выяснить, удостовериться, но не знал, как это сделать, не привлекая внимания к тому, как неуютно чувствовал себя Юра. Учитывая, что на него уже начали кидать странные взгляды, Юрино настроение почти ни для кого не было загадкой.

Несколько вопросов спустя Отабек почувствовал, что исходящая от Юры нервозность усилилась.

— А что насчет тебя, Юрио? — спросил Виктор. — Это не обязательно должно быть про секс. Ничего не можешь придумать?

Юра замер. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал напряженно:

— Нет.

Виктор нахмурился.

— Ты не хочешь больше играть?

— Нет! Конечно, нет! Тупая игра. — Лицо его стало красным. Он вскочил и выбежал на балкон.

Все посмотрели ему вслед, а потом уставились на Отабека, ведь именно он лучше всех умел объяснять Юрино поведение. Отабек молча последовал за ним.

Оказавшись на балконе, он моментально понял, что происходило что-то странное: Юра даже не обернулся на звук закрывшейся балконной двери.

Он был напряжен, тих и расстроен.

Отабек чувствовал его боль как свою.

В затянувшейся тишине напряжение казалось осязаемым. Отабек молчал, давая Юре возможность заговорить первым, когда тот вдруг сделал нечто такое, что Отабек видел только во время его тренировок: поднял ногу вверх в вертикальном шпагате.

На Юре были леггинсы, а не джинсы, и, наверное, поэтому вышло так легко. Вернув ногу вниз, он, по-прежнему стоя к Отабеку спиной, заговорил:

— Можешь так?

— Нет. Не могу.

Юра помолчал.

— Я могу, потому что тренировался. Здорово быть гибким и когда ты в форме, но я специально тренировался, чтобы так суметь. Я сам так решил. Делать шпагат или не делать — каждый раз решаю я. — Юра повернулся к Отабеку лицом, и оно показалось ему каким-то неправильным — столько на нем было отчаяния. — А ты не можешь, потому что не научился. Но что, если… — Голос его надломился. — Что, если бы тебя кто-нибудь заставил?

Повисло тяжкое молчание. Ночной воздух, пробравшийся сквозь перила, обдал холодом. Отабеку сделалось жутко.

Он открыл рот, собираясь заговорить, но Юра не дал:

— Это считается? Если кто-то физически заставил тебя сесть на шпагат, считается, что шпагат сделал ты? Или нет, потому что ты такого решения не принимал? Делал ли я… все это? По игре… это считается? С меня стоит снимать за это баллы?

Даже начав плакать, Юра продолжал говорить. Лицо, всё в дорожках от слез, покраснело. Плечи напряженно застыли, казалось, он вот-вот сбежит.

Теперь все понятно. С подступающей тошнотой Отабек вдруг понял, почему Юра никогда не говорил о родителях, почему жил с дедушкой. Все стало понятно, и у Отабека сердце разбилось на миллион осколков.

— Это не… не честно, — заикаясь, произнес Юра.

Отабек услышал достаточно. Он ясно почувствовал, как у него самого по щекам бегут слезы.

— Юра. Блядь. Мне так жаль.

Юра смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Ты… Ты плачешь, — сказал он.

— Да, — беспомощно согласился Отабек.

— Плачешь — из-за меня? — Юра затаил дыхание. Он потянулся к Отабеку, и тот обнял его. Неконтролируемое желание быть рядом появилось снова, но теперь к нему примешивалось еще и отчаяние от того, как Юра льнул к нему. Так они стояли, крепко стиснув друг друга, и Юра прятал лицо у Отабека под подбородком. Положение было кошмарным до одури, но все же Отабек не мог не чувствовать себя так, будто вернулся домой.

— Не думаю, что с тебя надо снимать за это баллы. Да, это имеет значение, пусть, но я считаю, что это нельзя засчитывать тебе в минус, — дрожащим голосом сказал Отабек в Юрины светлые волосы.

— Ты так думаешь? — с надеждой сказал тот Отабеку в плечо.

— Я хочу сказать… Ты все еще по-настоящему ценен, сам по себе. Ты не грязный, не гадкий — нет. Ты для меня важен, Юра, не могу передать насколько. Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, скажи. Я бы очень хотел помочь.

Юра шмыгнул носом и прижался еще ближе.

— Мне бы походить к психологу, но стыдно.

Отабек грустно рассмеялся.

— Если бы я жил с тобой в одном городе, тогда я бы каждый день возил тебя, если нужно.

Юра опять шмыгнул.

— Ты очень хороший человек, Бека. Ты для меня тоже важен.

Отабек обнял его крепче и еще сильнее ощутил притяжение. В потребности быть ближе теперь было больше желания защищать, чем утоления собственных прихотей. И если Юра будет не против, Отабек больше никогда не станет сопротивляться этому притяжению.

— И ты для меня.

Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет любить Юру свободно. Что поможет ему исцелиться, показав, что секс (который бесконечно отличается от надругательства) — это не что-то грязное, постыдное.

Это была мечта про будущее, когда они станут старше и Юра не будет так напуган.

Сейчас же этого — а Юрина хватка была почти болезненной — было достаточно.

Отабек прижал его к себе близко-близко и тихо надеялся на то, что Юра исцелится.

Юра заслуживал всего, чего бы ему ни захотелось. Отабек был полностью на его стороне.


End file.
